


Of Cats and Baking: A Tale Told In Sticky Notes

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Antoine Triplett - Freeform, Baking, Cats, Coffee Shops, Cooking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Happy Go Cousy, Mention of Coulson's Mom, Mentions of Meldrew, Mike and Ace Peterson, Neighbours, Post-it Notes, bobbi morse - Freeform, mentions of Daisy's parents, mentions of Mackelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: AU: Daisy and Coulson are neighbours who 'talk' via sticky (post-it) notes on her apartment door.





	Of Cats and Baking: A Tale Told In Sticky Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [hamsterfactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterfactor/gifts).



> Written for the Happy Go Cousy fest at Johnson & Coulson on Tumblr. I adapted the following prompt: _It started with a small problem and a sticky note I put on your door to tell you about it and you answered with another note and now the door is full and I never even met you._

Dear Apartment 5,  
Your cat came through my kitchen window at 4am. Please don't let it happen again.  
Yours, Apartment 3

Dear Apartment 3  
Sorry about Cap. He's very friendly, and properly house-trained, I promise. Please accept these cookies by way of apology for my wayward fur-baby! (It's okay, I didn't bake them - Trip, at the coffeeshop where I work part-time, is an ace cook!)  
Yours, Apartment 5 and Cap.

'Fur-baby'? Really? Okay...  
Also 'Cap'? As in Captain America?  
The cookies were delicious, thank you.  
Phil, Apartment 3

Phil, are you dissing my cat?  
Daisy and a disgruntled Cap, Apartment 5  
PS. Maybe *I* will bake you some cookies. In revenge.

No dissing, I promise. I love Captain America. (You should see my collectibles.)  
Is your baking that bad?  
Have an apple pie (home-baked) by way of apology.  
Phil  
PS Daisy is a pretty name. Do you get strangers singing that song to you?

I think I hate you. That apple pie was absolutely delicious, thank you.  
They used to - not so much any more. The embarrassing thing is that I was named for that song. Mom kept singing/humming it throughout her pregnancy, and my Dad insisted on calling me Daisy. She agreed.  
Yes my baking *is* that bad. I'd probably give you food poisoning if I baked for you.

That's a really sweet story.  
Would like to learn to bake? No charge. I just love baking, and cooking in general. If so, knock on my door sometime after 10am on Saturday.  
Regards, Phil

Your idea of sweet is a bit different to mine, mister...  
Do I get to see your collectibles too?  
I'm working this Saturday morning - Trip and I swapped shifts so he could go on a second date with his new fella. Given how long it took for me to get the two of them together, I wasn't going to say no when he asked.  
Maybe next weekend?

Next weekend is fine, too.  
So you're a match-maker? Cute.  
I hope you like banana bread.  
Regards, Phil

I've never had banana bread before - but that was absolutely delicious. However, Phil, I've gotta wonder if you're trying to fatten me up for something?

I'm really not, I promise. Would you prefer something savoury next time?  
I'm going to need to ask for a rain check for the weekend after next. I totally forgot it's my best friends' wedding anniversary party that weekend. Sorry!  
Regards, Phil

No worries! Let me know when it's convenient - if you still want to do it. After all, between you and my friend Trip at the coffeeshop, I'm well supplied! :D  
And something savoury sounds intriguing. I'll await your next offering with interest!  
Daisy x

I'd love to teach you to bake. I normally teach history and coach basketball at the local high school. Teaching you to bake would be a nice change of pace. And you can bring Cap with you, if you like? Anyway, 2 weeks Saturday should be fine.  
Enjoy the pie - it's made to my mother's recipe.  
Regards, Phil

Phil, that chicken pot pie was absolutely AMAZING! Thank you. Tell your mom I said thanks for passing on the recipe. (Please can you teach me how to make that when we have our baking session?)  
If you're sure Cap won't be in the way, I'd love to bring him.  
Daisy x

Daisy, I'm so glad you enjoyed the pot pie. Sadly, my mom passed away quite some time ago, so I cannot pass on your thanks, but I know she'd have been pleased that you enjoyed it so much.  
I'm not sure about teaching you how to make it, though. Coulson family recipes are usually classified. :D  
I'm quite sure about Cap.  
Phil

Classified, huh? Mr Phil Coulson, are you flirting with me?  
Daisy x

Flirting? Me?  
(Would you mind if I was?)  
Phil  
PS Who is it keeps leaving Xs on their sticky notes, huh?

Oh so you noticed those? I did wonder...  
Hope you enjoy the apple & cinnamon cake that Trip made today. Think I ate a couple too many slices at work today. But it's DELICIOUS!  
Daisy xx

Where is this coffeeshop? I want to propose marriage to Trip because that was quite the most amazing cake EVER!  
Phil x

As if I'd tell you where it is after that remark! Cap'd be so offended if he knew you were planning to cheat on him. Luckily I didn't tell him that you were planning to break his heart...  
It's called Mr Sunshine and it's off Main.  
Daisy x

I must've offended you with my joke about proposing to Trip. Only one x on your last note. There were 2 on the one before.  
Phil xx

You, sir, are a complete dork!  
And I am a tiny bit mad at you for calling into the coffeeshop this morning before I'd started my shift.  
I've been looking forward to finally meeting you.  
Daisy xx

Perhaps you should provide me with your schedule so I know when to time my visit to Mr Sunshine?  
BTW, is it named for Trip? He seems like sunshine personified...  
I'm looking forward to meeting you, too. I fear you'll be disappointed in me, though.  
Phil xx

Whyever would I be disappointed in you? You bake exceedingly well, you're clearly very generous, and you're willing to tolerate a lot of silliness from a woman you don't even know. There is literally nothing disappointing in that.  
We're still on for that baking lesson the Saturday after next, aren't we?  
Daisy xx  
PS Yes, Mr Sunshine's named for Trip. Something else to like about you - you're a smart cookie!  
PPS Enjoy the donuts!

Daisy, your last note made me blush. Which is completely ridiculous in a man my age who faces down fifteen year olds on a daily basis.  
Yes the baking lesson is still on - your work schedule permitting!  
Will you tell me what you think of this cheese, onion, and potato pie, please? I've never made it before. Thanks!  
Phil xx

A man your age? What are you, 90?  
That pie was as delicious as all your goodies are. I had it with a piece of fish I got at the market.  
It wasn't a Coulson family secret recipe this time?  
By way of thanks: double choc muffins. Enjoy! Daisy xx

No, I'm not 90! But I won't see 50 again...  
I hope that it doesn't bother you that you're talking to an old man.  
Phil xx  
PS Glad you enjoyed the pie. The muffins were awesome!

Would it make you feel better to know I'm 31? You haven't been hitting on a teen, you know.  
I'm looking forward to the baking lesson on Saturday.  
Daisy xx

That does make me feel better, knowing you're not a teen.  
I'm looking forward to it, too. I hope you'll stay and eat with me afterwards?  
Phil xx

That sounds like a great idea to me!  
Daisy xx

I had a great time, yesterday. You're a quick study - and I hope you have fun baking for yourself after this.  
Phil xx

Is it too soon to ask you to marry me?  
Yours with her heart in her mouth, Daisy xxx

Oh god, Daisy.  
I'd be honoured...  
Phil xxx

Apartments 3 & 5  
Thank god for that! You people are ridiculous!  
Your neighbours in Apartments 1, 7 and 9.

**Author's Note:**

> My ‘backstory’ to this story has the two of them leaving each other more detailed, private notes in the tins and dishes that they leave for each other with the food in – Daisy offering a lengthier apology for ‘messing up’ about his mom, Phil asking how Trip’s second date went – stuff they wouldn’t necessarily want to leave on notes in a public area. 
> 
> And if anyone’s interested, Phil’s ‘best friends’ are May and Andrew, and the people in apartments 1, 7 and 9 are (respectively) Mack and Elena, Bobbi Morse, and Mike and Ace, all of whom have talked together at length about the ‘conversation’ the residents of apartments 3 and 5 have been having via sticky notes on apartment 5’s door!


End file.
